In medical procedures, a need frequently arises to cut and remove small volumes of tissue from the body as a treatment or for diagnosis purposes. This may be essential, for example, during acquiring tissue for a biopsy, removing calcification from inner walls of obstructed blood vessels or creating paths for drainage of excessive liquids such as in Glaucoma condition. Tools are available for cutting soft as well as hard tissues in the body.
In WO 2013/186779, to the assignee of the present application the content of which incorporated herein by reference, a medical device, an assembly comprising the device and a method making use of same are disclosed. The device comprises an elongated member extending between a first end and a second end, and a segment proximal to the second end extending along a longitudinal axis X, said segment comprising at least one depression axially extending along at least a portion of said segment and an external surface having a circumference C; and one or more blades with a cutting edge peripheral to C and the one or more blades extending along at least part of said segment; the first end comprising an engagement element for engagement with a grip unit comprising a rotor to cause rotation of said device about said axis upon actuation of the rotor and the second end comprising a tissue piercing tip.